Szron
by Merryloon
Summary: Gdy Petunia była dzieckiem, czasami z łokciami na poduszce próbowała odgadywać, jakie rośliny przypominały jej wzory ze szronu. Paprocie, mówiła, pokazując palcem. Puch dmuchawca. To palmy. A to asfodelus. / miniaturka okołoświąteczna


Tekst bardzo luźno nawiązuje do miniaturki _Iskra_ , ale jej znajomość nie jest konieczna.

Betowała **Pantera**.

 **Szron**

Na wierzchu szafy rozpościerało się królestwo kurzu. Petunia wzdrygnęła się, słysząc w wyobraźni szmer tysięcy mikroskopijnych nóżek roztoczy, maszerujących w zwartym szyku po drewnianej powierzchni mebla. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić?! Rozprawiła się z wrogiem kilkoma zdecydowanymi ruchami miotełki, po czym ostrożnie zsunęła ze stołka z powrotem na ziemię. Sprzątanie nie szło jej już tak sprawnie jak kiedyś, ale nie zamierzała składać broni z powodu głupiego bólu w krzyżu. Zbliżały się święta i każdy kąt domu musiał lśnić czystością.

Rozejrzała się po salonie, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na bogato przystrojonej choince. Z niezadowoleniem odnotowała, że na podłogę znów posypało się trochę igieł. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce niewiele z tego drzewka zostanie. Rozważała oczywiście zakup sztucznego, ale zrezygnowanie z wypełniającego cały pokój zapachu świerku okazało się ostatecznie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Właśnie dlatego Vernon zawsze wolał żywe choinki.

Podeszła do komody i delikatnie przejechała miotełką po stojącym tam, oprawionym w ramkę zdjęciu. Od jakiegoś czasu robiła to praktycznie codziennie; kurz uparcie wracał, próbując pokryć szarą warstewką uśmiechnięte twarze jej męża i syna. Dudziaczek był tutaj taki maleńki... Dudley, upomniała się surowo w myślach. Ilekroć patrzyła na tę starą fotografię, nie mogła uwierzyć, że minęło już tyle lat, a jej mały, pyzaty aniołek zdążył wyrosnąć na młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę z dobrze płatną pracą, samochodem, mieszkaniem i całkiem ładną żoną. Stacey była przyzwoitą dziewczyną, choć na początku dzielenie się z nią Dudleyem nie przychodziło Petunii łatwo. Potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby pogodzić się wreszcie z tym, że jej chłopiec zaczął sam układać sobie życie. Na ślubie prawie się rozpłakała, o czym później myślała z lekkim zażenowaniem. Teraz wprost nie mogła się doczekać wnucząt, jednak młodzi na razie nabrali wody w usta, a ona po kilku nieudanych podejściach zrezygnowała z drążenia tematu, nie chcąc wyjść na natrętną starszą panią.

Obiecali wpaść koło południa w pierwszy dzień świąt, aby złożyć życzenia przed wyruszeniem w drogę do Oxfordu, gdzie mieszkali rodzice Stacey. Petunia rozumiała, że tak było sprawiedliwie – w zeszłym roku obchodzili Boże Narodzenie tutaj (odwiedziła ich też Marge). To normalne, że jej synowa chciała teraz dla odmiany spędzić te chwile ze swoją rodziną. Poza tym zapowiedzieli się już na drugie święto.

Dom wydał się nagle Petunii bardzo cichy, więc włączyła radio. Z głośników natychmiast popłynęły doskonale jej znane, świąteczne melodie. Nucąc pod nosem, zabrała się z werwą za dalsze porządki. Kiedy czyściła parapet, spojrzała odruchowo w okno. Na szybie mróz wymalował niedbałymi pociągnięciami lodowy ogród. Gdy Petunia była dzieckiem, czasami z łokciami na poduszce próbowała odgadywać, jakie rośliny przypominały jej wzory ze szronu. Paprocie, mówiła, pokazując palcem. Puch dmuchawca. To palmy. A to asfodelus.

Dorosła Petunia zmarszczyła brwi. Asfodelus? Skąd to się wzięło? Czy istniała w ogóle taka roślina? Nie była pewna. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

Na zewnątrz powoli zapadał już zmrok; trwały najkrótsze dni w roku. Z nieba leniwie opadały płatki śniegu i wszystko wskazywało na to, że do rana zdążą przykryć ziemię cienką warstwą. Fragment ulicy z latarnią i murkiem, widoczny przez wyskrobany przez Petunię w szronie kwadracik, wyglądał niczym miniaturka zamknięta w szklanej kuli. Chyba tak jak wszyscy, lubiła białe święta. Świat pod śniegiem wydawał się czysty i uporządkowany.

W pierwszej chwili nie usłyszała dzwonka do drzwi. Wkomponował się niemal idealnie w radosny brzęk dzwoneczków nieodłącznie towarzyszący melodii _Jingle Bells_. Jednak za drugim razem rozbrzmiał z większą determinacją, więc zaskoczona Petunia, odłożywszy miotełkę, ruszyła do przedpokoju. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie byli to znowu jacyś podejrzani ludzie, rzekomo zbierający pieniądze lub dary dla ubogich. Nie znosiła, gdy stercząc w progu, zaglądali jej ponad ramieniem do wnętrza domu, a ich wzrok robił się nieco mglisty, jakby szacowali w myślach wartość stojących najbliżej przedmiotów.

Przekręciła zamek i uchyliła drzwi na szerokość łańcucha.

Na wycieraczce stał jakiś mężczyzna. Był ubrany w ciemny płaszcz i owinięty grubym, absurdalnie długim szalem po sam nos. Na głowę miał nasunięty kaptur, tak że w słabym świetle lampy Petunia nie mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. W momencie gdy podjęła stanowczą decyzję, że nie otworzy mu za żadne skarby świata, przybysz odezwał się:

— Dzień dobry, ciociu.

Zamarła, prawie od razu rozpoznając ten głos. Mężczyzna uniósł ręce, aby zdjąć kaptur i zsunąć niżej szal, i już w następnej sekundzie na progu jej domu stał lekko zarumieniony od mrozu, przyprószony śniegiem Harry Potter. Petunia zmierzyła go od góry do dołu nieufnym spojrzeniem. Jaki był niby cel tej niezapowiedzianej wizyty? Od kiedy się w ogóle spotykali?

— Czy mogę wejść? — spytał cicho Potter, przerywając niezręczne milczenie.

Przez szparę wślizgiwało się do przedpokoju zimne powietrze i Petunia czuła, jak stopniowo ogarnia ją chłód. Wahając się, pociągnęła nosem, po czym niechętnie zdjęła łańcuch z drzwi i otworzyła je nieco szerzej.

— Porządnie wytrzyj buty — poleciła sucho.

Wchodząc do środka, Potter zamrugał, oślepiony światłem, a jego wzrok powędrował na krótko w kierunku komórki pod schodami, zanim omiótł resztę korytarza i w końcu spoczął na widocznej przez drzwi salonu choince. Petunia z pewną dumą stwierdziła, że nie był tak wysoki ani dobrze zbudowany jak Dudley. Nawet jako dojrzały mężczyzna wciąż wydawał jej się trochę pokraczny. Westchnęła w duchu, poirytowana widokiem jego niezmiennie potarganych, sterczących na wszystkie strony świata włosów. Zauważyła, że jedno pasmo tuż nad czołem było całkiem siwe.

— Miałem do załatwienia w okolicy pewną... sprawę i pomyślałem, że wpadnę na chwilę... po drodze — wyjaśnił szybko Potter, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. — Żeby zobaczyć, jak się ciocia miewa.

Petunia natychmiast wychwyciła w jego tonie nieszczerość. Z tego co było jej wiadomo, ten dom – dzięki Bogu! – nie znajdował się „po drodze" do czegokolwiek, co mogłoby interesować takich ludzi _jak on_.

— Wszystko w porządku. — Wzruszyła niecierpliwie ramionami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że powinien niezwłocznie przejść do rzeczy.

Ich spojrzenia przypadkiem się spotkały i Petunia prędko odwróciła wzrok. Chociaż bardzo się starała, nie potrafiła patrzeć mu prosto w twarz bez rozpamiętywania mimo woli tych wszystkich chwil swojego życia, o których chciałaby zapomnieć. List od dyrektora szkoły dla dziwaków informujący ją o śmierci siostry i jej męża. Dudley ze świńskim ogonem, płaczący przed operacją ze strachu i wstydu. Krzycząca ile sił w płucach Marge, dryfująca jak wielki, kolebiący się balon nad dachami budynków. Obcy, niebezpieczni ludzie zakłócający spokój jej domu. Ucieczka, konieczność ukrywania się – ledwo powstrzymywane łzy i pewność, że widzi Privet Drive po raz ostatni, a po powrocie zastanie w tym miejscu tylko zgliszcza.

Pogrzeb Vernona.

Tamtego dnia spostrzegła Pottera dopiero wtedy, gdy zbliżył się, aby złożyć jej kondolencje. Przez całą ceremonię trzymał się z tyłu jak nieproszony gość i stanął na samym końcu wolno sunącej kolejki żałobników. Petunia przyjmowała ich mniej lub bardziej szczere wyrazy współczucia ze spokojną rezygnacją, czując tuż za plecami silną, pokrzepiającą obecność syna. Wreszcie powoli podszedł Potter. Nic nie mówiąc, po prostu ujął jej rękę i lekko ją ścisnął. Doskonale zapamiętała ten uścisk, to _podtrzymanie;_ pamiętała je aż do teraz. W tamtym momencie, patrząc mu w oczy, pozwoliła sobie nawet na przelotną myśl, że może oprócz Dudleya pozostał jej jeszcze ktoś. Że może coś ich jednak łączyło.

— U nas też... też w porządku. Wynajmujemy mieszkanie w Londynie. Ginny... Będziemy mieli drugie dziecko. — Głos Pottera nagle wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

— Jak ma na imię pierwsze? — spytała odruchowo.

— James.

No tak. Gdy znów zapadła cisza, Potter z wahaniem zrobił krok w jej stronę i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza.

— Posłuchaj, ciociu... Gdybyś kiedyś... kiedykolwiek chciała wpaść albo się spotkać... niekoniecznie w święta... Albo gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała... — Sięgnął za pazuchę i wyjął zwitek papieru, który następnie podał niepewnie Petunii. — To mój numer telefonu.

Petunia przyjrzała się ze zdumieniem trzymanej w dłoni karteczce. Nie wiedząc, jak właściwie powinna zareagować, zadała najgłupsze z możliwych pytań:

— Masz telefon?

Potter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jakby nie był przekonany, czy wypada mu to robić, i na dowód wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę.

— Przydaje się. Czasami — dodał po krótkim namyśle. Zerknął wymownie na drzwi. — No to... chyba będę uciekał.

Petunia nie zatrzymywała go. Tuż za progiem odwrócił się jeszcze i rzucił:

— Wesołych świąt, ciociu.

Wspomniała noc przed ponad dwudziestoma laty, gdy znalazła go porzuconego w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, w którym stał teraz przed nią jako dorosły człowiek. Pomyślała o decyzji, jaką wtedy podjęła.

— Wesołych świąt — odpowiedziała.

Przez kilka sekund obserwowała, jak zupełnie zwyczajnie oddalał się ulicą, pozostawiając w śniegu płytkie ślady, po czym zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do salonu. Przystanęła obok komody i przyglądała się chwilę ściskanemu w ręku kawałkowi papieru z nabazgranym w pośpiechu numerem.

Dziś zadecydowałaby tak samo.

Delikatnie wsunęła karteczkę pod zdjęcie Vernona i Dudleya i podkręcając radio, znów chwyciła za miotełkę.


End file.
